farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Fuel Tankers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Fuel Tanker is a type of in Farming Simulator 17 that can only be filled with . Fuel Tankers can be filled in any on the map where can be filled. Filling the tanker with fuel costs money - at the same price you would pay for filling a vehicle. As long as the Fuel Tanker contains any fuel, it acts as a mobile refueling point. Vehicles can refuel directly from it. To do this, the vehicle simply needs to get close to the Fuel Tanker, at which point the option to refuel comes up. Fueling from a fuel tanker costs nothing, since you've already paid for the fuel when the tanker was filled at the Gas Station. Farming Simulator 17 offers only one model of Fuel Tanker by default - the . It is quite a large tank, capable of filling multiple vehicles over a substantial period of time. It is also light enough - even when full - to be carried around by a light, fast vehicle. List of Fuel Tankers Below is the only model of Fuel Tanker available in the base game. It can be found in the "Misc." category at the store. Filling with Fuel When purchased, a Fuel Tanker is empty. To get fuel, it must be taken to one of the on the map. There are typically several such stations, and they are all marked with a special icon. Once at the Gas Station, pull the Fuel Tanker next to one of the pumps. When the Fuel Tanker is close enough to the pump, you should get the option "Refill Trailer". Note: If the towing vehicle is within range of the pump, but the Fuel Tanker is a little too far away, you will instead get the option "Refuel", which will only purchase fuel for the vehicle itself - not for the tanker. To start pumping, simply hit the associated hotkey . The fuel will be pumped into the tanker, and you will simultaneously pay $2 for every liter purchased. You can stop the refilling process at any time by hitting the same button again , or pulling the tanker away from the pump. The refueling process stops automatically if the tanker is full. Refueling Vehicles Once the Fuel Tanker contains any amount of fuel, it is essentially a mobile refueling point. Other vehicles can use the Fuel Tanker to refuel, just as they would at a . Simply pull the vehicle up next to the Fuel Tanker (or vice versa), and hit the "Refuel" button to draw fuel from the tanker into the vehicle's own fuel tank. You can stop the process at any time by hitting the same button again , or pulling the vehicle/tanker away. The refueling process stops automatically if the vehicle is full of fuel, or the tanker has run out of fuel. Note that when fueling from a tanker into a vehicle, you do not pay any money. You have already purchased the fuel when the Tanker was filled at the Gas Station. Since the Fuel Tanker is highly mobile, you can easily take it to any location on the map, to serve as a fueling station for any vehicles working nearby. This is much faster than taking some of the slower, heavier vehicles all the way to a Gas Station. You can even pull it right up to a vehicle, to refuel that vehicle right where it is. Note that refueling a vehicle that's currently being driven by a requires you to first jump into the vehicle, dismiss the worker, and hit the refuel button yourself. Filling from Another Tanker Fuel Tankers can also fill themselves from another Fuel Tanker, in the same method described above. Unfortunately this is not really a useful feature in the base game, because there is only one Fuel Tanker model. With DLCs/mods providing massive fuel tankers, one of these can be filled with a large quantity of fuel and then towed to some central location where smaller tankers can periodically be refilled. Category:Farming Simulator 17